Un compartimiento en el Hogwarts Express
by Catalina Rhr
Summary: ONESHOT-AMISTAD En un compartimiento del Hogwarts Express se conocieron siendo niños 7 años atrás. Ahora, como jóvenes adultos, comparten ese espacio en el que nació la amistad y donde perdurará por siempre. El trío en el viaje de regreso a casa.


_N/A: Este fic está pura y exclusivamente dedicado, de principio a fin, para mi beta reader, mi compañera de fanatismo, mi pen pal, y sobre todas las cosas, mi amiga. Naite, feliz día del amigo. (y de paso le hago publicidad! Pasen por _su perfil_ y lean todos sus fics!)_

_Ahora, disfruten..._

* * *

**Un compartimiento en el Hogwarts Express**

La espesa sábana de niebla causada por los Dementores comenzaba a disiparse en todo el Reino Unido, pero un pesado manto de dolor aún cubría gran parte del mundo mágico. A pesar de que el mal había sido arrancado de raíz y que gran parte de los Mortífagos habían sido capturados, sino muertos, el miedo y la alerta se respiraban a cada paso.

Cinco días habían transcurrido desde la muerte de Lord Voldemort y tantos otros, y el aire de triunfo comenzaba a mezclarse con el dolor cuando familiares y amigos de los magos y brujas caídos en batalla se daban cuenta que, a pesar de que había sido un sacrificio que todos estaban dispuestos a realizar, eso no volvería a la vida a los héroes de Hogwarts, como comenzaba a llamarse a quienes habían peleado en el castillo esa noche.

El día de la evacuación de Hogwarts encontró al castillo repleto ya que la noche anterior se había dado lugar a los funerales y magos y brujas de todo el mundo se habían acercado a rendir tributo a los héroes. El desalojo sería rigurosamente controlado por el Ministerio, temporalmente a cargo de Kingsley Shacklebolt, y todos aquellos mayores de edad propiamente calificados que quisieran ayudar.

Por un lado, quienes tuvieran sus licencias de Aparición al día podían formar fila detrás de la reja flanqueada por cerdos voladores y sólo se les permitía Aparecerse conjuntamente con una persona más, luego de ser controlados y marcados en las listas revisadas por dos Aurores no muy felices con su trabajo.

Por otra parte, los menores de edad y los no aptos para Aparecer serían transportados en el Hogwarts Express hasta Londres, el cual iba vigilado por más de medio centenar de magos y brujas calificados. Entre estos magos y brujas se encontraban básicamente todos aquellos que formaron parte de la batalla y se sentían con la suficiente experiencia como para enfrentar a cuanto inconveniente se cruzara por sus narices.

A la hora del almuerzo y en el cambio de turno con quienes vigilaban los últimos vagones del tren, la familia Weasley, Harry y Hermione se tomaron un descanso. Harry y Hermione decidieron con sus miradas que dejarían a los pelirrojos compartir un mismo compartimiento, a pesar de las insistencias de la Señora Weasley de que ellos eran tan Weasleys como el resto.

-¿Chocolate? –ofreció Harry a Hermione cuando ya estuvieron ubicados en uno de los pocos compartimientos vacíos, uno frente al otro. Inevitablemente los dos recordaron cómo unos pocos años atrás, que ahora parecían siglos, un prematuramente envejecido profesor les había demostrado que el chocolate era el remedio ideal para cualquier malestar.

-Va a ser extraño viajar sin ustedes –comentó Hermione, revisando cada detalle del compartimiento y tratando de disipar la tensa presencia de Lupin en el aire.

-Ginny, Luna y Neville ya decidieron volver, no es que no vaya a haber nadie con quien viajar –intentó animarla Harry, hablando con experiencia al recordar aquellos viajes en los que Ron y Hermione debieron pasar gran parte del tiempo en el vagón de prefectos y vigilando los pasillos.

-Ron me dijo anoche… -un instante de titubeo alcanzó para que una sonrisa bailara en la cara de Harry. Ni Ron ni Hermione lograban adaptarse a la nueva relación y cada vez que el tema surgía Harry no podía esconder lo mucho que disfrutaba los sonrojos y las frases a medio hacer- …Ron me dijo que no está seguro de qué va a hacer. Quiere estar contigo en la escuela de Aurores, pero también quiere ayudar a George.

Una vez más, la presencia de uno de los caídos se sintió en el aire, pero justo en ese instante entró Ron al compartimiento. Estaba pálido, y sus amigos leyeron en su expresión lo que sin mirarlos a los ojos confirmó.

-Mamá está llorando otra vez –dijo largando su cuerpo en el asiento junto a Harry-, por lo menos eso los distrajo para poder escaparme.

Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Era difícil tratar el tema porque cada vez que intentaban consolar a Ron, él les aseguraba que estaba bien y que no necesitaba consuelos, lo cuál venía seguido por horas de mal humor y tensión.

-¿A que no saben a quién vi en el pasillo? –dijo Ron alegremente, aliviando a sus amigos por el cambio de tono.

-¿A quién? –preguntaron los otros dos al unísono.

-Malfoy… hijo –aclaró antes de confundirlos. Malfoy padre había sido trasladado a Azkaban pero con un juicio pendiente, derecho que no se le ofreció a la mitad de quienes ocupaban las celdas ahora.

-¿En verdad? Creí que no iba a tener el valor de escurrirse fuera de su compartimiento, por lo menos hasta que no se vaciara el tren –Harry estaba feliz de poder conversar de otra cosa que no fueran muertes o desapariciones, y generalmente la disputa por cuál sería el destino de Draco era uno de esos temas que podían tratar por horas sin hacer mención a la muerte de algún conocido.

Ron, aparentemente feliz por lo mismo, tomó el resto del chocolate que ahora Harry se estaba llevando a la boca y se lo comió de un solo bocado. Con la boca llena y mostrando parcialmente lo que masticaba, les contó cómo había reaccionado Malfoy cuando lo vio en el pasillo. Harry se mostraba animado por el simple hecho de poder conversar, y Hermione fruncía el ceño cada vez que Ron dejaba ver una porción considerablemente grande de chocolate.

-¡Escucho a la señora del carrito! –dijo Ron animadamente. Puso la palma de su mano en el medio del compartimiento y la llenó con un montón de monedas de bronce que llevaba en su bolsillo. Hermione colaboró con un Galleon y dos Sickles y Harry vació los bolsillos de sus pantalones gastados, añadiendo el doble de lo que sus amigos habían puesto en conjunto.

Compraron una variedad de pasteles, tartas de melaza y todas las golosinas que pudieran llevar en sus manos. La señora no vendía la reconfortante cerveza de manteca, por lo que tuvieron que conformarse con el clásico jugo de calabazas.

-Voy a extrañar el viaje –dijo Ron, sorprendentemente después de haber tragado lo que tenía en la boca.

-Podrían volver… -dijo Hermione tentativamente, a pesar de saber que se trataba de una causa perdida.

-Hermione, eres la única persona en la historia que a pesar de haber recibido los EXTASIS _honoris causa_ quiere volver a la escuela.

-Creo –intervino Harry previniendo una disputa- que somos las únicas tres personas que recibieron los EXTASIS _honoris causa_… aunque sigo sin entender qué significa.

Ron estalló en risas y Hermione frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos, aunque con una sonrisa mal disimulada atravesando su rostro. Había explicado tantas veces lo que eso significaba que a la última persona que le preguntó, le regaló su diccionario de latín y le pidió que hiciera correr la voz.

En medio de risas, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y un Auror rechoncho les comunicó que quedaban sólo 20 minutos de descanso. Harry se apresuró por terminar su tarta de melaza mientras Ron ya atacaba los dulces y Hermione bebía jugo sin poder entender dónde les cabía tanta comida a esos hombres.

-Deberías comer más –apuntó Ron mientras decapitaba una rana de chocolate-, a Tía Muriel no le va a gustar nada cuando se entere que mi novia tiene tobillos frágiles.

Harry se atragantó con la tarta y maldijo a Ron por lo bajo por haberle arruinado el último bocado. Hermione se sonrojó hasta los pelos y fracasó terriblemente al intentar parecer enojada; la dicha de escuchar a Ron llamándola su novia era mayor a cualquier insulto que una vieja entrometida pudiera decir.

-Espero que se acostumbre, porque no se va a librar de mí ni de mi sangre sucia en mucho tiempo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ron de sonrojarse hasta combinar con su pelo, y Harry comenzaba a sentirse como un entrometido. Ya había estado pensando e incluso comentándolo con Ginny, sobre cómo cambiaría el trío (ahora mundialmente conocido como "Trío de oro", lo cuál inspiró a muchos para inventar una importante y creativa cantidad de burlas), pero todo concluía en que había que esperar a ver cómo se desarrollaban las cosas. Desgraciadamente, nadie le había explicado cómo actuar en situaciones potencialmente incómodas.

-Creo que… baño –dijo atropelladamente, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Por favor, Harry! –lo detuvo Hermione claramente cansada de esta actitud- No es necesario que te vayas cada vez que surge el tema…

-Es cierto, hermano, cuando necesitemos un poco de privacidad no vamos a dudar en hacértelo notar, si es necesario mediante la violencia.

Harry se rió algo incómodo pero no se movió. En verdad prefería salir del compartimiento, y con algo de suerte encontrar a Ginny en el pasillo, pero Hermione fue más rápida, se puso de pie, lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a sentarse en medio de ellos dos.

-Ginny no debe haber salido todavía, sino ya estaría con nosotros –le dijo como si hubiera leído sus intenciones. Una vez más, el pesar de los Weasleys se hizo presente, pero Ron volvió a romper el hielo.

-Y de verdad prefiero que estés metido entre Hermione y yo en este compartimiento antes que con mi hermanita vaya a saber dónde.

-¡Ron! –lo regañó Hermione golpeándole el brazo por encima de Harry, pero notoriamente divertida- ¡Creí que habíamos hecho un trato!

-Si, yo dejo que esté con mi hermanita una cierta cantidad de tiempo al día –aclaró Ron, una pícara sonrisa bailoteando en su rostro forzadamente serio-, siempre y cuando él me deje estar contigo a solas por unas cuantas horas. Y viendo que él no cumple, me voy a encargar de que estemos a mano.

Esta vez la risa fue genuina, y la imagen de los tres riendo alegremente en ese compartimiento, captada por la cámara de Denis Creevey quien pasaba por allí en ese momento, fue el ícono de la nueva era que comenzaba en el mundo mágico. Una era de paz y tranquilidad, de amor y amistad, flanqueada por ese par de parejas mundialmente famoso, y originada en el seno de la amistad más franca de la historia, el Trío de Oro.


End file.
